My Lucky Day
by Blazer Ready
Summary: A story about some guy who woke up at the wrong time


**Hello all I'm Atom. I'm a proud member of the Discord of Lurkers group, that are good fans of Coeur Al'aran. Anyway yesterday I decided that after years of lurking that I should actually write and post a story. It went better than I think but I welcome any criticism because I only want to get better.**

Nihilists find comfort in knowing that life is meaningless, though I think that would also not want to die. Adrenalin running through their system would make then think otherwise, and with body being over mind, piss would be on their pants.

Besides the piss, I find myself in a situation where I would very like to think no matter how meaningless my life could be I should still get to live.

I woke up an hour ago to find that the world is ending, at least in Vale. There are a creatures of Grimm two stories below me and I am glad they haven't noticed me but I think they smell something. I wonder If Grimm think humans smell great, I know they feed of our negative emotions but as a single guy in his 20s I'd like to think there is something attractive about me.

Now that I think of it why aren't I panicking more… oh wait I live of the internet… I'm dead inside. It's no Gamer's Mind but it'll have to do, I have so much more Mistralian media to consume so at least I have something to live for. I need my obsession with the 2-D world to help me in the 3-D.

Why not think of this as a game?

"I win if I live, and I lose if I become body paint. Now that the conditions are met let's think of a game plan!"

Thanks to Vale's nice college age treatment of its civilians I get to live in nice-ish apartment in Central Vale, where it doesn't help me is in escaping to any near Nirvana away from any danger to my live. My scroll isn't getting signal and I let my roommate take my laptop to work on his YouWatch video, so no information.

It's night and I'm glad that I haven't heard any screaming yet, that wouldn't do well with the whole keep it together thing. On the outside I seams besides the Grimm there are fires around. Crap is there a Grimm that Starts fires? No that would be cool and would be ship with a Beowolf; oh Mistral how I love you and hate you. There are many flying Grimm outside so using roofs to escape isn't better idea than the ground.

Every one of the neighbors whom I overhear said they were going to see the tournament, even with what happened to that guy who got hurt. Likely a good portion of Vale did the same thing or are doing something in downtown, with Atlas' security. Most of my area is residential so at least the girls who I got with in my fantasies are safe. The couple of bullheads flew over me seem to be heading near the docks, which means that's where I'm heading.

My car is down stairs and unfortunately it's my best bet to get to safety quick, while also being noticed by everything that can kill me.

I make it down to the garage and I am comforted by the noises outside the door. It's finally my time to be Spruce Willis, a cocky smile come to my face as I turn on my car and rev my car for no reason.

I burst through a now that I think about flimsy garage door, the Grimm were shocked to see a car come through; I noticed looking back that a couple were in pieces. My first Grimm kill was badass, but I'm more surprised that that worked. I'll have to thank my landlord for the garbage garage door and my sturdy sedan.

For a while it seems like any normal day on my normal street, the Grimm must have been only clustering around apartment with all my fear and residual feelings about best girls not winning; who knows maybe the whole drive will be this easy. It'll be easier just driving though every light on the way.

I spoke too soon.

I round a corner and see a Goliath strolling through the street. I doesn't see me, and I tighten up my whole body. I stop my car, make a three-point turn, and go the opposite way. Maybe it didn't notice me, but it's loud roar tells me differently

I pick up the speed and make a left, now it's a pack of beowolves. Well Spruce has already taught me what to do. I pick up more speed and run over beowolves like Grand Theft With Guns, the Goliath is still following me so I drift to make another left. It's fast but not faster than my trusty 2000 lien chick repulsor.

The highway entrance is coming up, it might not be the best idea to take it, but speed matters more than safety in an occasion where the chances to live are slim. I get to the end of the entrance to the highway and see that there aren't many Grimm here, but there are plenty of abandoned cars blocking my way. Time to find a different way, and be thankful that I didn't see any bodies.

On the other side is that Goliath, I feel lucky to day. I meet his eyes, and he lets out a huff. I rev my engine in response. It lets a roar and starts charging. Normally I would be scared at this point but I have a plan.

I start backing up a little, it has a mile before it catches up to me. I'm in the middle of the four lane highway. Half a mile left, I start take slow breaths and I can hear my heart pumping. Quarter mile let all my air out and every heart beat feels like I'm next to a subwoofer. At an eighth left I breath in again and put the pedal to the medal.

I'm getting closer and closer to it, it starts to make a motion to ram me to the ground. I make what could be my last smile push on the breaks with my other foot and make a sharp right turn. The Goliath just misses me as I have the cockiest grin in the world and give him my proudest middle finger while pulling the wheel the left.

I hear the giant looser collides with some of the cars on the high way, and then the wall. I stabilize the car and make my exit.

I don't know how I'm alive. My heart is beating a thousand miles a minute and seems to agree. It isn't until ten miles later after my bull fight did I calm down a little. The only other thing I can do is just laugh, I just can't believe I'm alive.

Hysterically yell out", Screw you Grimm, I'm going to Live!"

My parents didn't teach me humility well enough, because my pride keeps biting me in the ass.

A huge flying Grimm crashed into my backseat and flew me out of my own car. I roll along the street, and don't take much damage. After I finished rolling I stood up and look at my Golden ticket that flew away from my hands when it got crushed by a giant bird of death. I only thought one thing after that.

" **I'm screwed**."


End file.
